Around Every Corner
by XxXFallingForeverxXx
Summary: Anna Bassett never imaged the end of the world, but now, it's the only thing she cant think about. And when two strangers turn her world even more upside down, will she manage to hang onto herself, and more importantly, her loved ones? Eventual Carl/OC?
1. Chapter 1

~May 13, 2019~

Unknown P.O.V

_ My skin was on fire, my whole body it seemed, to be shaking violently. I knew what was happening, but I wasn't ready for it. I didn't want to _die! _All I had been trying to do, was prove I was worth something...so he wouldn't think I was useless. And know I would never get to see him again. The last words he had said to me, he had been yelling at me, calling me stupid, ignorant...selfish. The shaking I just wanted it to stop, and I tried to say so, but it seemed like my mind and my body were separated from each other._

_Just as I had started to drift, my thoughts getting cloudy, a sharp pan in my arm brought me back. Yelling surrounded me, the shaking, it was a person. I tried to focus on her, but when I did black danced across my vision, and I felt nauseous. Her voice was frantic, although I couldn't hear any words. I wanted to apologize, for seemingly worrying this lady, but I couldn't, I couldn't move._

_The fire was changing, turning into a tingly sensation that slowly grew weaker and weaker. And eventually, stopped altogether. I was left in nothingness, a white void that was blindingly light, and deep black at the same time. All I could do was wait. _


	2. Chapter 2 - New Arrivals

**Sorry the begginging is kind of boring, but I felt like I and to explain where your at, etc. This is the very begginging, as the first chapter was in the future ;) **

_~ Events Take Place Two Weeks After The Fall of The Prison (Episode 408) ~_

I wiped the sweat off my forehead again, my bangs clinging to my face. I was out with the adults today, planting. I lived in Georgia for 11 years, but I had never been used to the heat. I was still used to the chilly winters of Michigan. It got insanely hot in the summer, but we were right next to a lake, here, there was just a small river. Not like we were even allowed there anyways, we had a well. In fact, we had a lot of pre-apocalypse things.  
The girl that started this place, Kara, she was prepared. She had purchased a plot of land seemingly in the middle of nowhere, and spent her life savings to build a huge concrete bunker, large stone "fences" and locked gates everywhere. Everyone had called her crazy then, now, they owed her their lives. It reminded everyone of a prison type thing, except there were no cells. It was built deliberately for disaster. It was decked out with solar powered generators, a fully functional kitchen, bathrooms, and technology room. Maybe the tech room was a waste of energy, but we always kept two radios, and a tv on, just in case. The first winter, we struggled with electricity. Since then we've learned to save up during the summer months, when the sun beats down, giving us more energy.  
Outside, we had about 15 acres of land. We have 3 peach trees, and we grow cabbage, tomatoes, cantaloupe, onions, cotton, and a few rows of corn. We also have a "barn" although it's not wood, it's also concrete, but amusingly, it was painted to appear as if it was wood.  
In the barn, we keep 7 or 8 chickens, 2 goats, and 4 sheep. 7 acres went to the animals, and 7 went to farming. It was a lot of land to guard, but we had stone walls all the way around the perimeter, and there were fences between the two sections of land (split between farming and animal land) and a fence cage between the bunker and the land. The extra acre was used for sports and games. The entrance to the bunker was between the farming land, the animal land, and the barn.  
I'm 13, so I live in the kids section of the bunker, which is part of the seconded floor, but I soon get to move to the teen section.  
The bunker is 5 floors, lever B ( technically the basement) where all the weapons, and the hospital is located, along with the prison part, which contains about 16 cells, each with bunk beds, a toilet and a sink.  
On the first floor (ground level) the kitchen, along with storage, and the 'living' room are found.  
On the seconded floor, there's 10 rooms. Each 2nd room floor has a queen bed, bookshelf, bedside table, desk, and closeted for clothes and keepsakes, and a lamp. The seconded floor also houses the large Tech room. 5 of the rooms have windows because there on the outside of the hallway.  
On the third floor, are the kids, and baby's rooms. The baby's room is technically a nursery, with 5 cribs. There's only two babies though, so were ok. On the right of the nurser int he kids section of the floor. There's 8 rooms, each contains a twin bed, desk, bookshelf, chest for toys and keepsakes, and drawers under the bed for clothes. Each room also has a lamp. Two of the rooms have bunk beds incase of siblings wanting to share. There's also 2 bathrooms.  
The third floor has the teen quarters. There are 10 rooms, each complete with a double bed, drawers underneath, a lamp, a desk, and bedside table. All of the rooms have a window. There's also 2 bathrooms.  
On the 4th and fifth floor, the adults live. There's 12 rooms on each floor, and each has a queen bed with drawers underneath, a deck, bedside table, two chests, a lamp, and a small half bath.  
On the roof, there's the solar powered generators.  
Each floor has two staircases going up and down.

_ *Fast Forward 2 Hours* _

I had finally finnshed my work, and now it was around 7 PM. Curfew wasn't for another two and a half hours. I didn't want to leave the air conditioned building, but there was nothing to do, so I decided to take a walk anyways.

Stopping at the security fend outside, I handed Alex a small chocolate chip cookie id taken from the box inside. He thanked me, and wrote down my name on the clip bored.

"Where you goin?" He asked, and I replied the same way I usually did,

" Out." He rolled his eyes and wrote next to my name _"walk, 7:09 PM.". _We had to mark where everyone was at all times, just to be carefull, and safe.

He took out his keys and kpened the gate for me. I smiled and walked through feeling the light breeze that had picked up while id been inside. I went to my special spot, a place in the grass by the entrance where I could just hear the river.

Just as I settled down to listen, the shade offering a cool retreat from the sun, a yell broke through my veil of peace, and the unfamiliar sound of the outside gates creaking open. I sprang from my place, we never open the gates. We have everyhting we need inside. I ran to the fence around the entrance, looping my fingers through the holes and watched in amazement, as two unfamiliar people walked in the gates. A young blonde, and though I couldn't get a good look, there appeared to be a brown haired man next to her. And he sure didn't look happy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Caught

" ." I whispered, eyes wide as I watched the two people being escorted to the bunker, as the outer gates were shut.

We never let anyone we didn't know in. _Ever._ We've even been begged, the persons shouts echoing through the grounds. We all felt bad, but we can let people in, we don't know if their safe.

I ran, keeping the man and girl in my sights the whole time. It was quite safe to say the guy was still ticked about something, and he wasn't making any attempt to hid it.

I ran through the gate, and I wasn't questioned where I was going this time, nearly everyone outside had herd or saw the gates open, or heard the news from someone else. When I got to the bunker doors, there was already a crowd. Then, we opened the doors.

At first, everything was silent. Then, the yelling began. I couldn't make much out over the constant yelling, but I did hear a few "What are they doing here?!" "Who are they?" And " Get them out!".

I didn't know what to do, so I slipped around the crowd, and into the hall way leading downstairs. It just so happened, that that's where they were going too.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of the guards, I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could, then, hid behind a small cart of medical supplies. I held my breath as they walked past, and heard a bit of the conversation.

" Remind me again why I can't have my bow?" an annoyed voice echoed angrily down the hall. I suspected this was the man from outside.

" Because for all we know your a danger." One of the guards said, equally as annoyed.

"Wait, I ain't going in there." The man said, defiance clear in his tone.

I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to see. So I peeked just a little above the cart as the two people were going to be locked in separate cells. Well, almost. The brown haired man saw me, and decided i'd be a good excuse.

" Who that?" The man asked, and when the guard holding his arm turned my way, he rammed his fist into the face of the guard holding onto the blonde girl. He was stunned, and let go of her arm, giving her a chance to run. Then, the man kicked the other guards legs out from underneath him, and he smacked his skull on the ground, leaving a sickening crack echoing through out my mind.

I didn't stay to see the rest. Nearly tripping over my own feet, I tried to run to the stairs, but I didn't make it all the way.


	4. Things You don't Know

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post today (yet?)**

**Thanks to SoleFaith for this chapter! **

**Anyways, enough of my personal rant, enjoy! And also, this one had a bit of bad language.**

***Disclaimer - I only own my OC (Anna)! ***

A calloused hand yanked me backwards, my small body swinging back with the force. Eyes wide, I came face to face with a brown haired blue-green eyed man. He wasn't as tall as some of the men here, or the biggest either, but I could already tell he was as strong as them.

The look on his face made me want to run and hide, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see that he didn't want to hurt me. I was like, what? 13? I think that's about right. I desperately wanted to scream for help, but my head said otherwise. He might not want to hurt me know. But what's to say he wont later?

"Were getting what we came for, and getting out." the man said quietly, "and then your getting us out."

Okay, so don't doubt my sense of self preservation, but you've got to remember I'm a teen. Naturally. The first thing that popped out of my mouth was -

"Why should I do that?"

The look the man gave me was answer enough. I took in a deep breath, and knew whatever happened after this would haunt me later.

"Okay, but... How do you think your even going to be able to pull this off." I asked, uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Easy, your taking going with me to get the supplies and Beth is going to stay here and get medical supplies."

"What do you even want me to get?"

" Kayla knows." My jaw fell to what felt like the floor. No. Way. Kayla's my best friend, it's not possible. "When you find her, take her down here, she'll know what to do."

* * *

I couldn't believe this , I was actually going along with this...until I found Kayla anyways.

Surprisingly, she was closer than I thought. More nervous than I thought, when my names was whispered, I jumped. I nearly hit Kayla.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded, she just shook her head and told me to be quiet. My eyes widened, "You know what's going on?" I mumbled, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

She just shakes her head.

"Where are they?" She asks, confirming my suspicions, and terrifying me. She knew, she _knew. _

Iwaved to the man, whose name I recently learned was Daryl. He came forward, out of the empty bathroom.

"Got the stuff?" he asks, and I nearly cringe at his form of speech. If I ever talked like that, my dad, if alive, would ground me for a week.

She nodded, and they both began to walk downstairs, momentarily forgetting me. I cleared my throat, and yanked on Kayla's arm.

"Kayla, what...what's going on?" She smiled softly at me,

"Were looking for someone, she was here for a little bit, but she left, for reasons you don't know. Were looking for her, and in the process, possibly saving ourselves."

"Saving?" I yelled, "Kayla, have you lost your mind? We've never been safer!"

She shakes her head, and grabs my hand.

"Theres always a con, are you coming, or not?" She asks, and I'm shocked. Shes the only person I have. We made a deal, If our family dies, we'ed run , just me and her, we'ed make it on our own. I don't have a choice, there's no one left that really cares about me besides her.

"What about your mom?" I ask, the thought of guilting her into staying popping into my mind.

" My mom wants me to go, she knows Anna."

"Will you two hurry up?" Daryl asks, aggravated.

"I Can't believe this!" I shout, and follow them down the stairs. Kayla has a sad smile, happy that I'm going, but also sad to leave her mother. At least, thats what I'm guessing. I don't want to go, but do I even have a choice?

"How did you get in?" I ask, the question just now bubbling up. Kayla answers for Daryl

"My mom told them he was her brother, the girl...I don't know. " she answers, thinking.

When we got into the room, where I noticed the two guards were stripped of weapons, and walkie talkies, they were locked up, and they were still unconscious.

Just as the girl with the blonde hair...Beth, ran up with a bag of what I'm guessing was medicine, a large boom sounded throughout the space, and I heard a mix of screams and shouts from outside.


	5. Falling

**Hey, sorry the last one was so short, I was busy, and I had writers block. But I hyping my brain is working again! **

**Diclaimer/Claimer - I do not own The Walking Dead, I DO own Anna and Kayla. Please do not use them without asking. **

* * *

" Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh" I said to myself, tugging at my hair. "This has got to be a dream or something." Ignoring me Daryl got right to the point,

"Kayla, how we getting outta 'ere?"

"Here!" She yells, and runs down the quaridoor. My heart pounds hadder than ever before, as the screams outside muffled by yet another thunderous boom.

We arrived in a small back room, cots and various medical tools lined the walls. I couldnt help but think of the chaos going on above, and how, probably soon, all of the cots would be taken.

Catching my attention, Kayla climed under an old desk.

"What the heck are you..." I didnt bother to finish my question she pulled out a part of the floor. I groaned, of _course _there'sa hidden door. She looked back at us expectantly.

I threw my hands up in the air, and of _course_ were supposed to use it!

"You first kid," Daryl tells me with a business like tone, but he seems a little apologetic at sending a child first. I shuffled over to the hole in the floor, and I couldn't help hut notice I was the very first one. Not just before Daryl, but everyone. This made me feel quite uncomfortable, like they all knew a secret I didn't. Then I remained myself, they probably did.

Dropping one foot down the hole, I felt it come in contact with a piece of metal. Most likely a ladder. My whole body tensed as I lowered into the black abyss, and my fingers curled, nails finding no hold on the fake tile floor. Then, I quickly moved my hands from the floor to the ladder rungs.

When I was about 6 feet down, my foot slipped. A small shriek escaped my lips, as I once again found my footing. I clung to the bars of the ladder so hard someone would have thought it was trying to push me off of it.

"Hey, you good down there?" Was mixed with "Anna?!" I could tell who was a bit more concerned. "Fine..." I yelled up, afraid to keep going, but I knew I had to.

Continuing down, my palms got a little sweaty. I couldn't see how far I still had to go, but it couldn't be that much...right?

Then, 3 shots sounded from above. I heard Kayla yell, and before I knew it someone began to clime down the ladder. Whoever it was was blocking all the light, so I couldn't see where I was going.

Panicking, I tried to go down faster, but there was no where to put my foot down.

One particular thing rang through my mind, as the person climbing down got closer and closer. Kayla's word finally registering, making my heart pound in my ears, drowning out all sound. _Run. _

With a deep breath, I let go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Also, this is only one half of part 5, I plan on posting 1-2 more parts later today (if I get reviews, followers, or favorites?) :) lol**

**Okay, well, see you then!**


	6. That awkward filler chapter

**oops, looks like I didn't post last night...or...the rest of January...Remember me? You guys are so awesome.**

**Sorry, own towns having the worst winter in more than five years, soo, PM me if you want details or whatever. Also. I've been smacked in the face with...well, a huge case of writers block. Sorry. I need motivation...reviews, follows, favorites? Ugh! I don't know. I'm having a really sucky time...but also great, lately, and...its just weird. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get all depressed, been there, done that, bought the t'shirt. Uh. Yah. **

**I have all the plots, just can't write them the way I want! **

**Also, I can only write with music...anyone have any good songs? **

:) Thanks guys, for listening (:

* * *

_I wondered how my life had gone from semi normal, to...well...this, in just a few hours._

_With a deep breath, I let go._

* * *

The falling didn't didn't last as long as I expected...that, or I fell fast. Right when I let go, there seemed to be a moment where I was floating, then the air rushed around me. It felt as if it was suffocating me, like that feeling you get when it's really cold and the wind blows in your face, and you can't seem to breathe? Yah, that, only it wasn't cold.  
The ground was rather close, or so it seemed. I landed on my back, and with a gasp my head smacked down too. The air was knocked out of my lungs (had that happen before actually, it's quite "scary".) and I think I was gasping, but I wasn't sure. Everything was distant. It was as if I could hear people talking, but forgot what they had said as soon as they were done saying it. A loud bang...or was there? I could've sworn...But when time continued, doubt invaded my thoughts, and I wondered if I imagined it. There was one thing I could make out though, a voice, yelling about something.  
"Get up kid!"  
There was something in his voice, an urgency that drilled into my mind, and refused to be forgotten. Danger. We were in danger. I had to get up, I had to leave. Now.  
But I couldn't. There was something...on my legs? Yes, there was, and I jerked up in panic. My legs felt warm, sticky, and most disturbingly, wet.

There was a man. Bullet holes littered his chest. He was dead. Was. I knew what happened when people died now. He was most certainly not alive. Yet. However, the same could be said for dead.  
I cried out, and tried desperately to push him off me by his shoulders. As I shoved him to the left, his head swung around too, and his face skimmed my hand.

Everything inside me turned to ice, the kind that was so cold it burned, and my heart skipped a beat. But I couldn't let myself panic. He wasn't "awake yet, it was okay, now move.

He was off. I tried to steady my breath. What the hell was going on? How did this happen? I looked up, there was no chance I was climbing back up. I was alone. I think it was quiet, but I could hear a roar. It took me a moment to realize they it was inside my head, not out.  
In a moment of clarity, I looked at the man below me. Was he..? No, he wasn't 'Daryl'. Not that it mattered, whoever this guy was, he had a gun. I could see it in a holster at his waist. Feeling guilty, I gingerly reached down, and tugged it out. The mans body jostled a bit at this, and I couldn't help but feel sick. The stuff on my legs...it was blood. Another wave of guilt crept over me. Even if this guy just chased me down a ladder...he was dead know, and all I could think was 'Ew'.

I turned on my heal, and I ran.


End file.
